A Halloween Episode Of Sorts
by G.L. Hart
Summary: Today. A special Halloween episode that has laughs, hi-jinks, and most of all, a valuable lesson on why you should not bother with...The Necco Wafers!


Greetings all! Do any of you remember me?...Of course you don't. When we last met, it was on Easter. Laziness won and prevented me from posting up anymore stories until now, where I'm releasing a Halloween Episode of sorts. I've actually wanted to do a Halloween episode but I've never got around to it but now, I'll try my best to get it up just in time before the Sacred Holiday...What?...I happen to _like_ candy! Anyway, enough chitchat. _Let's get on with the_...thing.

Note: No Copyrighted Material In This Program Is Owned By Me What-So-Ever. Y'know...

Halloween Special 2011: A Halloween Episode Of Sorts

The sun, seeing as it _was _actually Autumn now, had started to set at a quarter pass 5 o' clock. It was the 31st of October. Halloween (Here's a little tidbit, folks. Did you know that they used to crave Turnips before deciding that the Pumpkin was much more convenient? It's true. I find it interesting to think about how much more different things would be had they not decided to switch. Would the colors of Halloween be Green and White? Would giant turnips with scary faces carved into them be sitting everywhere? I dunno but one wonders...I must be that one...). You through? (Yeah.) Anyway...

The streets of Midsomer were littered with dried leaves, their colors alternating between brown, red, and yellow. Sergeant Dan Scott sat in the car, waiting for his DCI to come back. They were off duty for a moment and Tom Barnaby seemed most happy when this time came, He took this opportunity to drive back to his house while telling him Joyce had something to give him. Scott watched in amusement as Tom excitedly ran up to the front door. As Scott was still trying to think about what his wife was giving to him, he did come up with one conclusion that caused him to smirk but soon retracted that idea as DCI Barnaby stepped outside, holding a medium sized brown paper bag. Dan could swear his boss was skipping a little bit, the bag swinging back and forth. Tom stepped into the car, an ear to ear smile on his face.

"Why so chipper?" Dan finally asked.

"Candy!" Tom gladly answered back as he put on his seatbelt and started the car.

"Candy?" Dan repeated, definitely throwing that proposed conclusion he came up with out the window.

"Yes. I asked Joyce prepare me a bag of it. I have a bit of a sweet tooth, you see." Tom stated. Dan nodded. He had heard how his predecessor, Sergeant Gavin Troy, would constantly warn him of his eating habits. He was sure Tom was very grateful that he didn't come up with a statement with the words "Sugar" and "Diabetes" in it.

"Sir? Aren't you a bit-" Dan _did_ start to ask but thought better of it. Tom, however, seemed to have read his mind.

"'Aren't I a bit old for candy?' did you mean to ask? I'm a bit old for Trick-or-Treating, Scott. However, it's not a crime for an older to enjoy candy just a much and I should know...I'm a Policeman." Tom turned to Dan and flashed a little smile his way. Dan nodded and they were silent for the a little bit of the ride until Scott had asked another question.

"Could I have some please, sir?" he nicely asked.

"Joyce gave it to _me_, Scott. And plus, I've been noticing your eating habits. Quite frankly, I'm starting to get worried." Tom said, looking out at the wind-shield ahead of him. Dan couldn't help but roll his eyes at this sudden role reversal but still smiled nonetheless.

"Would it helped if I got down on bended knee and begged?" Dan asked jokingly.

"I'll have to stop the car first." Tom answered back. Of course he wasn't.

"I'll give you a fiver for a Mars Bar." Dan offered. Tom laughed a bit.

"No thank you, Scott. Besides, there's no Mars Bar that costs five pounds." he stated. After a moment though, at a red light, Tom gave a little playful sigh, reached into the bag and handed Dan a paper tube package. Scott looked at it, a little bit downcast.

"Ah. Necco Wafers. Thanks." Scott said, forcing a smile. Tom nodded in acknowledgement and pulled off at the green light. When Dan saw the smug smile on Tom's face, he was almost tempted to throw the package right back at him.

* * *

><p>At the Dairantou Mansion, the Smashers were preparing for that time of year again: Halloween. What they liked most about this day was not only an excuse to eat lots of sweet candy (the younger ones especially praised that statement) but to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters as well as check out their nice costumes. This year, it was Wario's turn to hand out the sweet stuff. Every year, the Smashers who hasn't given out candy yet would draw lots to see who went next. Wario was a big fan of candy and unless it was being handed out to him and him alone, he was not really looking forward to seeing this lovely gold being given away. And there was no way he would actually be the one to give it away. The others were a bit skeptical of this decision but he was the one who drew the shorter straw. So, after everyone else was reassured by Zelda that she would make sure he actually hands it out, the doorbell rang right on cue. Wario reluctantly grabbed the bowl of candy and him and Zelda made their way to the front door.<p>

"Trick-Or-Treat!" came the excited yells of three costumed young children as they thrust out their colorful bags.

"Awww! How cute! Look, we even have Harry Potter here!" Zelda cooed to one of the children.

"Accio Candy!" shouted the little boy dressed as The Boy Who Lived while waving his makeshift magic wand in the air.

"Oh, of course!" Zelda said, giving Wario a sideways look. Wario grunted, reached into the bowl and put a small box of "Milk Duds" into each of their bags. "Come on, give 'em some of these, too." Zelda told him as she pointed to a Fun-Sized Milky Way. Wario quickly tossed them in as well, giving a sideways glare to Zelda.

"Thank you!" the kids shouted and ran off. Zelda closed the door.

"Yep. They told me I should be here and I was right." Zelda said smiling, her hands on her hips. "If you had your way, the bowl would still be full by the end of it."

"You had me give away _Milky Ways_!" Wario said, quite exasperated.

"I know they're very delicious but today, we have to think of the children." Zelda said. Wario rolled his eyes at that quote when the door bell rang again. They opened the door to find to a 7-year old boy and his father.

"Trick-or-Treat!" shouted the eager young boy. He had donned a Captain America costume and his father was going as Green Lantern in very tight spandex. Wario (not so discretely) attempted to hold back laughter as he went ahead and gave out a box of nerds and a couple of lollipops as a bit of a reward for the boy bringing such a sight to their front door.

"Dang. Didja get a load of that old man's costume? I've don't think I've _ever _seen stuff like that. Something tells me he might have been hoarding candy down there." Wario said, chuckling as he closed the door. Zelda shook her head.

"Really, Wario?" Zelda asked, a bit disgusted. So, for the next half hour, candy was being handed out (Mostly by Zelda who instructed Wario to give out more candy then that). Interesting costumes was seen during this time. One girl went as Doctor Who (The 7th Doctor, actually), a couple of twins went as Fred and George Weasley, and another boy who went as Wario (To whom the real Wario nearly gave a whole bunch of candy to but, being him, stopped and just gave him a few pieces.). When a man in his late teens approached, going as a very convincing Edward...

"Trick-or-Treat?" the man asked tentatively.

"Hey, man! What are ya, Twenty? Get outta here!" Wario shouted as he shooed the man away. Zelda suddenly shoved her hand into the bowl and handed "Edward" a bunch of candy. As he gave her a word of gratitude, Wario stared at her while slowly muttering "W...T...H...?" under his breath (He actually just said the letters. He knows how much Zelda doesn't care for swearing.).

"That was Edward!" Zelda hissed under her breath. "You don't refuse Edward any candy!"

"Zelda," Wario started patiently, "That was a guy _dressed_ as Edward."

"Oh..." Zelda said, calming down.

"I swear that infatuation with him is gonna get you in trouble one day." Wario muttered under his breath. Her lust for Jack Sparrow almost did but that's another story for another time. Anyway, the sky got darker and the Trick-or-Treaters got thinner. Most of the Treaters had already come around but it wouldn't be Halloween without any Trickers. That being the case, Zelda and Wario jumped at the sudden thuds that came from the front of the house. Upon opening the door, they came across the said Trickers who were hurling eggs at the mansion.

"Hey! Cut that out!" shouted Zelda. Wario had actually ran outside and started to chase one of the hoodlums around. After running around in a circle a couple of times, Wario came back to the door. "Should I call 911?" Zelda asked.

"Naw, that's okay! I got something for them!" Wario said. He reached into the bowl and pulled out a tubed package. He then threw it outside on the front lawn. The Trickers stopped and looked down at the package. They slowly went up to it to get a closer look at it, after which they suddenly turned around and ran in different directions. Wario looked around for a moment more and then closed the door, Zelda standing there a bit confused.

"Um...ok...what just happened?" she asked slowly.

"Necco Wafers." Wario simply said, taking out another package of them from the bowl. "It's like a Tricker repellent or somethin'. I learned about it on 'Martha Stewart'."

"Ah! Okay. I _knew_ they were good for something. Thanks." Zelda said gratefully.

"No problem." Wario said, rewarding himself to some of the candy.

"Wait. What were they doing in the bowl? How'd they get _in_ here?" Zelda asked. Wario just shrugged as he threw another roll of the wafers outside.

"Let's leave 'em there for a while in case they come back." Wario said. Zelda nodded and helped herself to a Tootsie Pop.

* * *

><p>"Happy Halloween...er...what happened to <em>you<em>?" Ash asked as he opened the door and was greeted to the sight of Brock covered in paintballs. An orange one was stuck to the side of his head.

"Dude! I was just attacked! Man! You would not believe what just happened!" Brock excitedly shouted as he rushed into the house.

"_What _happened?" Ash asked again, brows raised as he closed the door.

"Ok, so I'm on the way here, right?" Brock started as he made his way to the kitchen sink and grabbed a paper towel. "So, I get off the bus in Viridian City and as I start to walk over here, I suddenly hear this weird noise in the air like a whooshing noise and it sounded like it was coming from over me. But before I can look up, I feel someone shooting me in the back with something! So, I quickly look up and I see Team Rocket up there in their balloon laughing and pointing and whatever."

"Really? Are you serious?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, man! And they're using those ones that if you shoot too close, it could actually go through the skin!" Brock said, now wiping the side of his head with a damp paper towel.

"And they shot you on the side of your face, too!" Ash observed.

"Yeah and it's kinda funny. It didn't actually hurt as much as you think it would. I did feel it hit me and it _does _sting but yeah." Brock stopped to feel the swollen bruise that sat just over his right eye. "You got any peroxide or anything?" he asked, wincing a bit.

"Yeah." Ash answered and hurried up to the bathroom to get the bottle. As he opened the cabinet, he could hear faraway shouting getting closer.

"Ahhh! Ash! Open the door! _Open the DOOR!_" came the frantic screams of Misty from outside. Ash ran to the window just in time to see Misty ran up to the house. Before Ash could say or do anything, he could hear Brock letting her in and her calling for Ash.

"I'm up here!" Ash called down. Misty and Brock both ran upstairs and they all went into the bathroom.

"Ash, you see this right?" Misty shouted, pointing to the raw egg that was splattered all over her, the bulk of which situated in her hair.

"Who peppered you with eggs like that?" Ash asked, throwing Misty a towel.

"Was it Team Rocket? They got _me _with paint balls!" Brock said, gesturing to a piece of blue shell that still sat on his wrist.

"Oh dang! Yep, that was them. They kinda bombed me from over head." Misty said, bending over the sink and beginning to wash out her hair. "Like, I saw the balloon and I thought 'Uh-oh' and before I could actually do anything, I suddenly get bombarded with fresh and rotten eggs. I basically ran all the way from Route 1."

"Wait, you were in Viridian City when this happened?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I was on the way here, actually. I had just stepped into Route 1 when it happened." Misty told him, now wiping the rest of the egg off of her.

"Man, and to think Team Rocket actually used those types of paint ball guns. They could have put my _eye _out!" Brock said, touching the bruise on the side of his head.

"And you two were attacked while walking up Route 1?" Ash asked slowly.

"Yeah." Brock and Misty both answered.

"So that must they must be floating around that area looking for other victims. You want me go out there and see what's what?" Ash asked.

"If you want. I was actually hoping we could call Officer Jenny over here to investigate." Brock suggested.

"We might have to if it comes to it but I think I can actually take care of this myself." Ash said as he headed downstairs. The other followed. "Now, you guys can come along if you want..."

"Nah, we'll stay here and watch from the window. I'll be watching from the shower." Misty quickly said.

"Yeah, I'm not about to get shot at with that crazy paint ball gun." Brock said, shaking his head. "I'll be watching her in the shower."

"Ok. Be right back." Ash said and headed out the door as Misty smacked Brock on the shoulder. Ash quickly walked towards Route 1 and slowed down when he started his way down the pathway. He stopped and looked up at the sky, making sure to look all around. The only thing in the sky were fluffy clouds and a few Pidgy flying around. No Meowth-shaped balloons.

"Huh." Ash said. Perhaps they weren't around now. Ash started to make his way back to the house when he was suddenly struck upside the head with a somewhat hard object.

"Ow! What the heck?" Ash yelled and was pelted with a few more of the items. He them heard laughing and footsteps running off. He turned just in time to see the backs of Jessie, James, and Meowth running and retreating in their Hot Air Balloon. "I see you!" Ash yelled as he rubbed the side of his face. He looked down to see what exactly this item was. Several rolls of Necco Wafers laid there on the ground.

"No way! Now they went too far! Brock! You can call Officer Jenny up here now!" Ash shouted as he ran back to the house.

* * *

><p>"...And then afterwards, a town wide search for Team Rocket began in order to find them and bring them to justice for that heinous crime. The end." Golden finished. The man, who was in the middle of loading his water cooler, had been standing there for the past 20 minutes, the large bottle slung over his shoulder.<p>

"And why did you tell me all of that?" the man, Ryan, asked him, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Oh, just to let you know of the negative effect Necco Wafers can have on a person." Golden said, a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Look, all I asked was if this was the water you were looking for and you started to tell me those stories. Now, do you mind, my arm's tired and I have other orders as well." Ryan said, trying hard not to drop the bottle.

"Oh, all right. Oh, and one more thing..." Golden started, a bit of a Columbo impression coming in.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Have you even heard of Necco Wafers?" Golden asked, his brow raised.

"Well, yeah. I have. In fact, I actually like them. Dunno why people have such a vendetta against them." Ryan answered. Golden looked at him for a moment more.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to stand there like that for twenty more minutes. After that, go back and get the water I actually _asked_ for and then stand there holding the thing on one leg for fifteen more." Golden said, the smirk he gets while annoying people showing up.

"Pftt, yeah, no. I'm not gonna do that." Ryan refused.

"Come on, dude. It's Halloween." Golden simply said. Ryan stared at him for a second then his face softened up.

"Geez..." Ryan simply muttered and just stood there. Golden simply cocked his head to the side and walked off. "How did I let myself get talked into this?..."

* * *

><p>Well, folks. There you are. A Halloween episode of sorts from me to you. Now, as for the Necco wafer thing I had going on in this episode, I hope he doesn't mind but I had actually got the idea from a Halloween episode of PsychoMD's story, "Pokemon Quickies". Just thought it'd be something fun to write. Now, I haven't actually <em>had<em> a Necco Wafer before. I'm sure they actually pretty good. Or not. I dunno. All I know is, if you do get a pack, you might want to just toss it just to be sure. (With apologies to the Necco Wafer Company or whoever make them.). So, yeah. That's this episode. Sorry for the long wait, if anyone was looking for new stuff from me. Also, be on the lookout for the following dates: 11-1-11, 11-10-11, and 11-11-11. Who knows, you may see something interesting here then.

Anyway, as always, please leave me your comments, questions, and concerns and I will see you later! 'Til the next!


End file.
